


Kissing Up to Me

by SinPark



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Back to the fic, Could you taste my sarcasm?, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Donghyuck doesn't know when to quit, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jaemin takes the opportunity, Jeno was lost somewhere in there, Jisung panics for a sec, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mark leaves after the very beginning, One Shot, Renjun just wants to make sure everything's okay, There are high schoolers kissing prepare your holy water, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinPark/pseuds/SinPark
Summary: After the commentary for GO, Haechan approaches Jisung, asking if he's been teasing the younger too much, and that if he can make it up to him with a kiss. Gayness ensues.





	Kissing Up to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally titled "Shit-Hole of Fluff" in my Google Docs, so just be aware going into this that I tried to write fluff but everything I write turns into angst, so that happens for like 5 seconds but it's okay I promise you won't cry. This fic isn't moving, it's funny and weird.

“You think I mess with you too much?" Donghyuck asked.  


Jisung sighed. They’d just finished the commentary for _GO_ and he knew someone would ask him about what he said; had been dreading it.  


_I figured Mark would’ve beat him to it, but I guess not._

NCT Dream filed into the van with the manager in the passenger seat, Renjun and Chenle in the first row, Jeno, Mark and Jaemin in the second, with Jisung and Donghyuck in the very back.  


_I swore on my grave I’d never play rock-paper-scissors again, but I did, and look what happened_ , he complained silently.  


The youngest struggled to think of a response.  


“Ah...no? Maybe? I don’t know. Why are you even asking me?"  


Donghyuck chuckled with a mirthy smirk. “Someone’s sleep-deprived. When did you go to bed, kid?”  


He suppressed an eye-roll. “After I got home and showered.”  


“A time, Jisung-ah.”  


_I hate being the youngest._  


“One.”  


“Chenle said he woke you up at six, if I understood correctly.”  


“You did.”  


“Jisung,” the older said with a more serious tone. The blonde looked up. “We resume practice tomorrow. Get some sleep. This time, it’s _Black on Black_ first thing, so it’ll be noisy and frustrating and we need everyone at their best. Understand?”  


“Fine, I’ll go to bed sooner.”  


The older grinned; one brow perched a little higher than the other. “I doubt it.”  


“What? Why? he whined.  


“You always stay up late. Maybe one of the hyungs will have to be in the room ‘til you fall asleep just to make sure you actually go to bed at a reasonable hour.”  


He groaned. “Donghyuck, don’t. Okay? I’ll make sure I get enough rest.”  


The van pulled into the driveway of NCT Dream’s dorm. Everyone began to exit aside from Mark. Jisung watched Chenle get out after Renjun, and then Jeno after them.  


“I’ll make sure you’re tired so that you have to go to bed,” Donghyuck muttered low enough for only Jisung to hear. He pouted at the thought of what the older boy might have in mind.  


“Donghyuck-ssi, Jisung-ah, are you coming?” Jeno asked once everyone had been waiting an extra moment.  


“Oh, yes. Sorry hyung,” Jisung said, urging Donghyuck forward so they could both leave the van.  


“Mark-hyung, you’re not coming?” Donghyuck questioned.  


The eldest groaned a little and ruffled his short hair. “Ah, no? I think it’ll be more convenient for tomorrow’s schedule if I ride with the rest of 127.”  


Donghyuck nodded. “Okay. Do you need me to come, too?”  


“No, this should be fine. I think I got the last seat in the car they’re taking. Some of them want to go with U and it’s just a mess.”  


Jisung chuckled along with Donghyuck.  


“Bye, hyung!” Jaemin and Chenle shouted at once, everyone else soon to follow.  


The van took off again and they approached the little front gate. Renjun punched in the passcode and let everyone walk in before him; shutting the gate behind afterwards. Jeno retrieved his key from his pocket and twisted it in the lock. Just like Renjun, he let all the others pass in front before going inside himself, taking his key with him and locking the door.  


Jisung went straight to his shared bathroom, sighing in content as he grabbed a makeup-remover cloth from the little box they kept on the counter. Before it ever touched his face, Donghyuck stormed through the door with a confidence most people would choke on and plucked the wipe straight from his hands.  


“What are you doing?” Jisung asked, narrowing his eyes unintentionally.  


“Leave it,” Donghyuck said. “You look nice.”  


Jisung felt his features shift into a face of surprise. His eyes widened and his lips turned into a slight frown. He noticed Donghyuck was already barefaced and resumed his previous expression of annoyance.  


“You took yours off. Leave me alone.”  


“You’re so informal, Jisung-ah.”  


“If I call you hyung, will you let me take this damn mascara off?”  


“I will not, but you're still allowed to call me hyung,” the older said with a lilt.  


“Donghyuck, come on. I’m being serious. Give it back. I don’t want to waste it.”  


“Then you can use it after we’re done.”  


His brows knit together. “Done with what? We don’t have anything left of our schedule. Mark went back to-”  


“Calm down, Jwi. I meant you and me.”  


_Curse my mouse-like genetics._  


“Okay, then what are you talking about? I want this off my face.”  


“I want to talk and you look pretty like this.”  


_Liar._  


Jisung knew of Donghyuck’s love for skinship, for that physical affirmation. The moment he said “pretty,” it tipped the younger off that he intended to do more than just talk. Past experience also told him otherwise.  


“I don’t believe that for a second, Hyuck. Come on. What do you want?”  


The older made a slight scowl, but Jisung knew there was no true malice behind it. Donghyuck took one step closer and rested a hand gently on Jisung’s upper arm, his expression still firmly set in place.  


“Should I show you?”  


Jisung’s mind went entirely blank. When filming _GO_ , he’d watched Donghyuck kiss Jeno. It started nearly the same way as Jisung's current situation. Donghyuck had moved in close, their eyes met, and Donghyuck went for it. Then he ran. Everything after the part where Donghyuck got close went wrong. There was a pause, like he wanted Jisung’s approval for him to go ahead. The maknae, however, remained paralyzed. He couldn’t even bring himself to blink. But Donghyuck leaned in and pressed their lips together once, soft as marshmallows, before he pulled back and made eye contact again, as if assessing Jisung’s reaction.  


“I’m not going to do anything you’re not okay with,” the older assured, his voice hushed and a little like gravel. “If you want me to leave you alone, say the word and this stops.”  


Jisung eyed him hesitantly. “Why’d you do it?” He made sure to keep his tone curious rather than angry. He just wanted to know.  


The older boy cocked his head to the side with a tiny shrug. “Four reasons. I like to kiss. You look absolutely delectable with lipstick and eyeliner. I’m sorry that I give you such a hard time so often. You seemed genuine when you mentioned it on the commentary, so I want to make it up to you.”  


“So this isn’t a ‘Jisung I like you’ thing, but a ‘Jisung I’m sorry so I think kissing is the best way to make it up to you’ thing?” he questioned. “Kissing?”  


The older smirked again and Jisung momentarily wondered how that was supposed to make him feel in that situation.  


“I’m a damn good kisser. It makes apologizing a lot easier, and much more fun. Just ask Mark.”  


_I knew it._ Jisung scoffed.  


“Well I wasn’t impressed,” he sassed, grinning. His arms crossed over his chest as he awaited the other’s response.  


Donghyuck huffed out a laugh. “No? That was just a peck, Jwi. The real thing is what’ll hook you.”  


Jisung felt entitled to that eye roll.  


“Try me.”  


Without another word, Donghyuck took his wrist and led him to the room he shared with Mark and Chenle. When they passed through the living room, the blonde saw Renjun chatting with Jeno and Jaemin on the sofa. He grinned as a warm feeling overtook him.  


_I’m glad Nana’s back._  


When they entered the bedroom, Jisung made eye contact with the Chinese boy reading on one of the two bunk beds. Nerves raced through his mind. He couldn’t tell if Donghyuck planned to do anything in front of the other. Fortunately, Renjun happened to call Chenle’s name from the living room.  


“Coming!” Chenle shouted back. He placed him bookmark between the pages and tucked the novel under his bed, then looked at the pair.  


Donghyuck lay on his own bed and maneuvered Jisung to do the same.  


“Everything okay?” Chenle asked. His eyes met Jisung’s, but the younger figured he addressed the question to Donghyuck.  


“Just taking a nap,” the older lied easily.  


Chenle nodded and went to the door, stopping just before he left to turn around and say, “I’ll stay out for a while to let you get some sleep.”  


From the corner of his eye, Jisung saw a rictus smile soak onto his hyung’s face. “Thanks, Chenle. You’re sweet. We really appreciate it.”  


_Oh, Chenle. If only you knew_ , Jisung mused in his mind.  


The other boy nodded and shut the door on his way out. Donghyuck flipped Jisung over to face him the instant Chenle was out of sight.  


“Are you still okay with this?”  


At this point, Jisung felt exasperated with the anticipation. “ _Yes_ , hyung,” he said, a little peeved at the repeated query. “We’re just kissing. That’s okay. It’s not like we’re having sex.”  


Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows and laughed when the younger groaned.  


“Ugh! I can’t stand you sometimes!” He slapped Donghyuck on the chest with an open palm.  


Donghyuck’s features turned cold and he sat up. Jisung opened his mouth to apologize, but the older cut him off by straddling his waist. His lips parted in shock. Donghyuck grabbed hold of his jaw, with his thumb on Jisung’s chin, forcing the blonde to look up at him.  


“Hyung, I didn’t-”  


“Did you just hit me?” His tone sounded low, demanding.  


Jisung gulped, and looked to the side, suddenly guilty. A blush formed from his ears to his cheeks and down his neck. He looked away, only to have the grip on his face tighten, and cause him to make eye contact again.  


“Yah, you have no manners,” the older complained. “When someone speaks to you, you should look at them,” he said, tone a tad condescending. Jisung furrowed his brows.  


_Does he mean it like that, or is he just messing around?_  


A brush of lips against his cheek drew him from his thoughts.  


“I asked you if you hit me. It’s impolite not to answer when asked a question, Jisung,” he said more gently now.  


“I’m sorry, hyung,” he said honestly, pouting when Donghyuck released his hold.  


“Since I’m teaching you how to be polite, why don’t you come give me a kiss to make it up to me?” the older teased.  


A bright smile covered Jisung’s face. When he realized his hyung wasn’t mad at him, he relaxed in every sense of the word. He propped himself up on his elbows and went to peck the other’s lips, but Donghyuck leaned out of range.  


“Hyung, that’s not fair,” he whined.  


Donghyuck laughed and moved back to where Jisung could reach him. “Okay.”  


Jisung touched their lips together for only a second before pulling away, grinning cheekily. A sense of satisfaction filled his chest as he noted that he kissed his hyung first, even if it was because Donghyuck told him to.  


The orange-haired boy smiled back at him and bent over, crowding Jisung until the other lay down again. He rested his forearms on either side of Jisung’s head, caging him in. Jisung met his eyes eagerly. The blonde tangled his fingers in Donghyuck’s loose t-shirt, thankful they’d all changed out of the wardrobe for _GO_ before they left for the dorm. To him, Donghyuck looked so much more handsome in casual clothes.  


Donghyuck took his turn to initiate the kiss, moving his mouth against Jisung’s with what the younger felt was a comfortable ease. Although they’d never kissed before, Donghyuck felt so familiar to him. He’d made out with other members, and he knew Donghyuck had, too. Jisung rarely got the urge to kiss his bandmates, but when he did, his advances were always taken positively. The others seemed to wordlessly understand that he just wanted affection, but nothing near a romantic relationship with them. He didn’t feel close to them in that way most of the time.  


_Why is Chenle always an exception to these things?_  


A tongue swiping across his lips interrupted his thoughts. He had the sudden realization his eyes had shut, but failed to remember closing them.  


_Too natural_ , he supposed.  


Jisung parted his lips and let Donghyuck’s tongue slide between them, tickling the roof of his mouth before swirling around his own muscle. Their tongues moved together for a few moments before Donghyuck placed a loving hand on the younger boy’s hip. Jisung grinned into the kiss. They parted for air, but went right back to their session when Jisung began to nip at Donghyuck’s bottom lip.  


This time, Jisung pushed into Donghyuck’s mouth first, surprising a little ‘mmph’ out of the other. A small bundle of pride settled in him as he explored around a little before Donghyuck broke the kiss.  


“Oh, no. That’s my job.”  


“What if I want to do it for you?”  


“I’m much better at this than you, Jisung,” Donghyuck said with a sense of warning.  


Jisung shook his head. “Mmm… I think I’m at least just as good.”  


“Think again.”  


Donghyuck was back to his ministrations in a fraction of a second. Caught off guard, Jisung gasped, and Donghyuck took the opportunity to slide into his mouth once again. Jisung fought back a little, trying to force his way into Donghyuck’s own little cave, but their tongues had only begun to mingle when Donghyuck moved his atop Jisung’s and pushed it back further, and further.  


Jisung’s eyes opened wide and Donghyuck choked him a little with his tongue. He tried to say something, he didn’t know what, but that just caused his gag reflex to worsen. The only noise to be heard was a muffled whine. Donghyuck let up, but kept the kiss going, and Jisung caught his breath a moment before the older repeated his action from before. This time, he reacted better, and kept from gagging. He let out a hum of content when Donghyuck shifted his position so that the hand he’d been supporting himself with rustled through Jisung’s hair. The older leaned back a little, and Jisung sat up to accommodate the kiss.  


“Renjunie! Dongsookie is molesting out maknae!” he heard Jaemin shout from the doorway.  


When did he get there?  


Jisung whimpered and tried to break the kiss, flushing scarlet from embarrassment, but the hand in his hair latched onto the strands of blonde and held him in place. He felt his hyung’s smirk against his lips.  


“What?” Renjun called, voice distant.  


Jisung continued to struggle, lightly pushing at Donghyuck’s chest. Water stung at his eyes behind his clenched-shut lids  


_Why did Jaemin have to walk in? Why can’t you just let go?_  


“Oh my god, Hyuck, get off him already! You’re torturing the poor kid,” Jaemin chided, a bit of mockery in his voice.  


At last, with a final poke at Jisung’s throat to make him whine one last time, Donghyuck pulled off of him. Jisung’s hands flew to cover his face and he turned onto his side to put his back to Jaemin. He couldn’t decide if he felt embarrassed, betrayed, or pissed off, so a combination of all three overwhelmed him, and the tears made their way down his cheeks despite his strongest attempts to hold them back.  


“Wait, Jisung, are you okay?” Jaemin’s voice sounded closer than before. Jisung’s mind placed him right beside the bed now. “What happened? What’s wrong?”  


He knew Jaemin must not have thought he’d feel at all ashamed by being caught kissing, because one of the two times he’d ever kissed Jaemin, Renjun had walked in and playfully criticized them, and Jisung hadn’t reacted so poorly. He’s also walked in on Jaemin kissing Chenle, which was one of the last pairings he expected to occur.  


Jisung pushed at Donghyuck with a little more effort, but not enough force to shove him off the side of the bed. Nevertheless, the orange-haired boy took the hint and got off of him to stand beside Jaemin.  


“Jisungie, please, can you talk to us?” Donghyuck said softly.  


He shook his head.  


“Go away,” he mumbled through his hitched breaths.  


Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.  


_First I get humiliated, and now pitied. Great._  


“What’s going on?” Renjun sounds from across the room. “Wait, Jaemin, I thought you were kidding! Donghyuck what the hell did you do?!”  


“Nothing!” he hears Donghyuck insist. “We were kissing and then Jaemin walked in and he freaked out! He won’t tell us what set him off like this! Do you honestly think I’d intentionally hurt him?”  


Jisung groaned as an ache throbbed at his temple. Their yelling only ramped his anxiety up further, and it didn’t help that now Renjun, another one of his hyungs, saw him in such a state.  


“I’m fine!” he tried to convince them without turning around.  


“No, Jisung. What’s wrong? What upset you?” Jaemin repeated.  


“Nothing! I don’t want to talk about it now. Just get out and leave me alone!”  


All of the sudden, someone hugged him from behind and started to pull him closer. He tried to thrash out of the other’s hold to no avail, and calmed down a little when, seemingly the same person, shushed him and pet his hair.  


“What went wrong?” Jaemin asked, right next to his ear.  


Jisung felt guilt when he was relieved to know it was Jaemin who had his arms wrapped around his stomach and not Donghyuck. His thoughts bounced around and made it difficult to pinpoint what one thing made him so emotional, but the boys waited patiently for his response.  


“He kept kissing me. You walked in, I tried to pull away, and he wouldn’t stop.  


_Why am I talking about him as if he isn’t right there?_  


“Donghyuck, really,” Renjun scolded. “If he wants to you quit, cut it out.”  


“No, wait,” Jisung said sternly. Renjun kept quiet. “I’ve never gotten this bad over something like that before. I don’t know why it mattered this time.”  


Jaemin hummed. “Do you maybe like kissing him more than when some of us?” His voice came out curious, not like he meant to imply anything, and for that, Jisung was grateful.  


“Not like that, no. I only feel like that with Chenle. Kissing is always different depending on who it’s with, but this isn’t like that. It was still just a kiss.”  


Donghyuck made a small noise that sounded terribly regretful, and Jisung’s heart ached. Sure, he was upset, but he didn’t want his friend to feel bad either. Donghyuck stuttered again, as if wanted to speak, but forgot how to.  


“Go ahead, Hyukkie,” Jisung said.  


“I think that when you kiss the others, it’s probably all very mild and laidback. This just seemed a bit intense for you. Could that be it? Like, it got more heated, which might be what embarrassed you when I didn’t stop?”  


He pondered.  


_Yeah, it could…_  


Jisung nodded.  


“I’m sorry I didn’t let go when you wanted me to. I was an ass.”  


“Yeah, no kidding,” Renjun bit out.  


“Hey, guys, come on. Settle down,” Jaemin instructed. “You two can fight later when we don’t have an upset maknae to care for. Now, why were y’all even kissing to begin with? You two have never been an expected thing.”  


“Dongsookie wanted to apologize for teasing me all the time,” Jisung explained.  


“So it was a makeup kiss?” Renjun queried.  


“Yes.”  


“How about a little make up kiss from all of us, then?” Jaemin suggested, turning Jisung around to face them all, wearing his cheekiest grin.  


He saw Donghyuck near the foot of the bed, and Renjun between he and Jaemin, who knelt beside Jisung at the headboard.  


“You mean a make up kiss for the make up kiss?” Renjun asked. “That doesn’t make any se-”  


“Shut up, Renjun,” Jaemin blurted before adding, “I mean hyung.”  


Jisung laughed and leaned over to peck Renjun on the cheek as consolation.  


“I like that idea,” he said.  


Jisung giggled as the three of them rushed to climb onto the bed. He found himself sat in Jaemin’s lap with their backs to the wall, perched in the middle of the bed to make room for Renjun on his left and Donghyuck on his right. Jaemin pulled Jisung’s shirt sleeves down to expose his shoulders the first chance he got, and proceeded to pepper kisses and kitten licks at the nape of his neck.  


Meanwhile, Renjun lay siege on his collar bone and Donghyuck worked at his lips. The two of them switched occasionally, giving equal attention to each collarbone, and receiving equal attention on their own lips. Jaemin seemed content to leave tiny marks on his shoulder blades after lifting his top up a little. He also whispered sweet nothings in Jisung’s ears, making him smile and preen. Renjun commented on how apparent his collarbones had become and promised to serve him more during the meals, which earned an eye-roll from Donghyuck.  


The door opened once more as Chenle walked in and _froze_. This time, Jisung laughed, and said, “What is it, hyung? Aren’t you gonna come join?”

**Author's Note:**

> Funny and weird right? Please comment to let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Feedback helps me to improve. Thank you for reading!


End file.
